ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.5
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- Toon: I officially hate the Killer. First Sci, then RG, then Sklei, and now Reo is somewhere dead. Or most likely dead. Dark: FOLLOW ME! runs over to the mirror, and looks over. He starts running down, bursting down the doors as he starts running, following a bunch of gun shellings. He enters a graveyard, and looks around. Dark: Oh my god... Charles: With yet another guest dead, it is only a matter of time before the killer.... strikes again. Paper: There's a freaking camera in the tombstone. A freaking tombstone! Bloxx: I'm planning on icing out DF. Paper: 'What the heck does an Angel of Death look like? and Sol look at each other, and start running downstairs. As they reach the bottom of the staircase Paper, Dark, Ermac, and Toon spot the statue of AZAREL and hurry upstairs. 'Paper: One, Two, Three... Toon: Four, Five, Six.... Bloxx: I now know all the clues to Reo's death. opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card.DF slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Charles: I also have an extra message. There will be a formal brunch provided by the staff here in the morning. Please, attend. That is... if you survive the night. he leaves, Toon shouts something out of nowhere. Toon: DF, We iced you. Jon: Fine. Bloxx if you live, I'll work with you. And if anyone else wants to join, that's fine. But Paper, Nick, and Toon. DAMN YOU. and Bloxx get up and walk away from the dinner table, as everyone looks uncomfortable. }} ---- cuts to the Morning. Everyone but the two IN DANGERS arrive. Soon DF arrives, happy. DF: I live! Toon: Yes! He lives! sits down, as everyone realizes Nick's not there. Paper: Where's Nick? Nick arrives, also happy. Sol: Wait, what? Dark: What the heck? arrives, and sits down. Nick: Hey guys. then arrives also happy. Charles: Well, you've all survived. Perfect. Today, we are serving steak, bacon, and eggs for your meal. Please, lift your silver platters. does so, and the steaks look well. Except for DF's and Nick's. Their steaks are raw. Nick: Ugh, gross. Paper can I have some of yours? Paper: Sure, and take some of my bacon to. I don't like it. Charles: I see you do not like raw steaks. If you wish, you may cook them in the Kitchen. DF: Well I guess I can cook for a bit. Charles leaves, and DF gets up and carries his steak and plate to the kitchen, Toon realizes what's about to happen. Toon: Wait, wait! DON'T GO! DF: Shut up, I don't have to listen to you Toon. cuts back to DF in the Kitchen, turning on the stove. As the steak begins to cook, the dumbwaiter opens and a cougar appears. It runs up to DF as it cuts back to the dining room. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard. Charles bursts into the room with a rifle as he shouts. Charles: I'm on it! follows as Charles goes to the Kitchen door as everyone braces themselves. Charles burst the door, and aims at the Cougar, above the dead body of DF. As a scream is heard... BANG! Sol: That was ... holy crap. Bloxx: Mornings are no longer safe, eh? Toon: Oh please they've never been safe. ---- Bloxx: 'Last night, I had planned for DF to get iced, which worked. However, Toon betrayed me, and kicked me out. Now I have to work with Jon. ---- walks over to Nick and Paper, and starts talking to them. 'Dark: 'Hey I know its a few days late, but you need me, otherwise you're screwed. 'Paper: 'How do we know that you won't tell Toon or Bloxx anything? 'Dark: I swear, I won't. I swear on my life. ---- Paper: 'I lost Jon last night when things came out, and its always been at least three. One per spot. Now there's only two of us, and Dark comes over. I hate it, but I need any help I can get. ---- 'Paper: Alright, but so help me if you say anything to them... Dark: I won't. ---- ' Dark:' I'm going Paper's team, because I feel bad for them, and I think Toon's usefulness has been outlived. ---- arrives in the room, only he's in Hunting Gear. Charles: Gentlemen, the Cougar has been... contained. However, DF is dead. Jon: Damn. Charles: Now you will go to one of the three areas to search for important clues on his death. The Scene of the Crime, the Kitchen, where DF's cooking career had a beastly demise. The Morgue, where you can inspect the body for whatever clues may lie with the body. And finally, another new location. Paper: Not again... Charles: The Suspect, where you can go to the Billiard Room and inspect the body of the Cougar, while it is tranquilized. Hopefully, it does not wake up while you are in there. Now make your choices, mortals. leaves the room to get proper wear as everyone makes up their choices. Toon: Dark? remains with his new team as it goes to them. Paper: So, I should take the Crime Scene, that's always been important. Nick: 'The Morgue. 'Dark: 'Cougar. Nice. goes to Bloxx and Jon, talking together. 'Jon: Its 3 vs. 3 vs. 2. We're not any of the three's. Bloxx: 'I know. 'Jon: So where do you want to go? Bloxx: How's Paper? Where would he go? Jon: Paper.... probally the Crime Scene. Nick usually is a Morgue guy. Bloxx: Okay. I think we should do the Crime Scene and Suspect, because I mean... what would he have? A few bloody cuts? I doubt there's anything else. Jon: 'Yeah okay, so I can take the Crime Scene. 'Bloxx: 'Suspect for me then. then goes to Toon's Team. 'Toon: You've got to be kidding me. Sol: We need a game plan, because if one of us dies next, we're screwed. Toon: Well at least I can trust you guys. ---- Toon: I can trust Ermac because of all the help he's been to me, and Sol is a very dependable and good source of infomation. Really, it just comes to the riddle and how we explain the death of DF that will make or break us. ---- and the two maids arrive in proper attire as the room enters silence. Charles: 'Shall we be rude today or shall we be proper? 'Toon: Proper. Paper: Sorry Charles. Charles: Good now, which of you would like to go to the scene of the crime? Paper, and Jon raise their hands. Charles: Then follow Melina to the Kitchen. ---- Paper: 'Dammit, why did Jon have to follow me? ---- Paper, and Jon follow Melina as Charles continues. 'Charles: Which of you now, would like to go the Morgue? and Nick raise their hands. Charles: Then follow Erica, if you'd please. and Nick follow Erica, the other maid to the stairs going to the basement. Charles then faces the rest of the guests. Charles: '''Bloxx, Dark, and Ermac. Please, follow me to the Billiard Room. Dark, and Ermac begin to follow Charles to the Billiard Room. ---- Bloxx:' Ugh. Why is Ermac always watching me?! ---- cuts to Bloxx, Dark, and Ermac arriving at the door to the Billiard Room. Dark slowly opens the door, and the three see the knocked out cougar. Cougar is covered up, and asleep. The guests slowly walk over to the cougar, and remove the sheet that is covering it. 'Ermac:' Anyone else freaked out now? 'Dark:' Pretty much all of us. 'Bloxx:' Lets just get this done. Ermac, and Dark begin to look around the body the cougar. Ermac notices the blood on its paws. 'Ermac:' Oh god, blood... and Dark notice the blood as well, and then Dark points out something else. 'Dark:' Wait, what the hell is that? shows something sticking out of the Cougar's mouth. 'Bloxx:' Looks like... the steak. The one DF had! 'Ermac:' So the Cougar attacked DF, killed him, and then took his steak. Dark: And there's a tag on his ear. 'Dark:' About right. I think that's it. ---- 'Bloxx:' Dang it ---- cuts to Paper, Jon, and Toon arriving at the Kitchen. 'Jon:' Lets wrap this up gentlemen. Jon enters the kitchen, suddenly the dumbwaiter opens up. 'Paper:' Whoa, the dumbwaiter. 'Toon:' Explaining how the Cougar got in. looks down and sees a pressure pad. Toon and Paper notice as well. They then begin to go around, looking at different places of the kitchen. Paper then notices that the stove's heating coil is a bit out of place. He begins to look around it, and sees something. ---- 'Paper:' I find the heating coil, and I see that its rigged. There has to be something in it that, something that has to be connected with his death. ---- then cuts to Sol and Nick arriving on the Morgue. 'Sol:' Damn another person dead. 'Nick:' Yup. and Nick look at the dead body of DF, who is lying on the table in the Morgue. 'Sol: Ugh, why did he have to die such a horrible death? '''Nick: Exactly why are you asking me? Sol: Because I don't know. observe the gashes in his leg and neck, and then Nick speaks up. Nick: Look, I know that we're on different teams and stuff, but we have common enemies. Jon and Bloxx. Sol: Yeah, I'm aware. Nick: So I say, whatever we find, we be honest, and we don't tell either of them. We ice them out so one of them is killed. Sol: Well then, could I direct you to the odd pink skin and the very appearent thing missing? looks at the body, and sees the skin IS pink. He continues to look around, and then looks in shock. Nick: 'There's no blood... 'Sol: Exactly, but if he was killed by a cougar, wouldn't there be blood? Nick: Something else could have killed him. and Nick continue to observe the body, when Nick sees something. Nick: See that white powder? Sol: What? Nick: There's powder on the front of his shirt. also notices this, and looks in shock. Sol: Something else HAD to kill him then. Nick: Alright, so we go back and what do we tell Bloxx and Jon? Sol: Nothing. Nick: Good. Lets just call this... Operation: Death Squad. ---- Sol: Bloxx, either you're the killer, or you're just a sick, twisted man with a messed up person that needs to go to jail. Commerical cuts to Charles, the two maids, and the guests standing in the Grand Room. The maids are holding plates with magnifying glasses on them. Charles: I have another message from the Killer. You will solve his message, and when the first person to solve it does so, an airhorn will sound, thus ending it. " Many of my past kills have been elemental; Now find a clue that is most fundamental. Run to the place where my victims lay dead, go C and then N and you may be in red. " Please, take a magnifying glass. guests grab one, and begin to run across the manor. Jon, Dark, and Ermac head to the dining room as everyone else heads to the Morgue. Bloxx: '" Run to the place where my victims lay dead " is the Morgue. Duh. Jon sometimes you are dumb. Paper, Nick and Sol arrive in the Morgue as they begin to look around. Suddenly Bloxx starts heading towards the stairs, and Nick hears him. 'Nick: Its Bloxx! I got this. Sol: 'We're still doing Operation: Death Squad, right? 'Nick: Yeah. runs out of the morgue, and blocks Bloxx from entering. Bloxx: 'I would polietly ask you to get out of the way, but I'm not in a very good mood. 'Nick: Neither am I so I guess we're at a stand still. raising his voice: Not quite. You WILL step aside... raising his voice as well: 'I don't think so. 'annoyed and angry: Excuse me? sacrastic: Oh, so you don't speak Logic? Alright let me put it in a ... what does the internet call it? A noob way. Nick. Not. Moving. then shows his true annoyance as well. angry: In other words, No. cuts to Paper, Sol, and Toon searching around. Paper: Might I ask what Operation: Death Squad is? Sol: Its a plan for Nick and I, you both, and your respective teams to team up againest the common threats known as Jon and Bloxx. Toon: I know we have our differences, but I must agree with Sol on this. Paper: I would assume so, since he is on your team, which I might add, is losing members left and right. and Paper walk up to each other, attempting to make the other back down. Toon: While RG, DF, and Reo may have all been killed, you've also lost someone. Sklei. And now Jon has also left your team. Paper: Yes, but Dark has also joined. Toon: 'However if he hadn't, you and Nick would have been at a greater risk then currently so. So I advise you watch your tone, Paper. It is important that we work together to defeat Bloxx and Jon, or at least discover if one of time is the killer. 'Paper: Hmm, I concede for now. However this had better work, or so help me, I'll rip out your heart before the killer gets to it. Sol: 'Um... could we get back to the riddle now? 'Paper: Exactly what I was thinking. Now lets review what was said. " Many of my past kills have been elemental; Now find a clue that is most fundamental. Run to the place where my victims lay dead, go C and then N and you may be in red ". Now we know that the place is the Morgue... Toon: " Go C and N and you may be in red. " CN? What could that mean? Sol: Wait a minute.... elemental. RG's was Water... Sklei was Fire, Reo, if streching could be earth, and even more streching Sci's is Air... but that doesn't add up. DF's is a cougar... Paper: Wait a minute. You described the natural four elements... but elements don't always mean nature, do they? Toon: Wait a second. Elements... science... the periodic table! turns around to see a hanging periodic table on the wall. They hurry over, where they attempt to look at the periodic table. Toon: Dang it, the lights are causing me to not be able to read anything. Sol: Allow me to take care of that... grabs the hanging periodic table and throws it to the ground, shattering the glass covering it and allow Sol to look at it upclose. He, Paper, and Toon look around the table till they see C. Sol: Carbon. Toon: N's next to it... Nitrogen. Paper: CN. I should have forseen. Toon: You... you already know what it is, don't you? Paper: I believe I do... Sol: Wait a minute... I think I see something under the C and N... takes his magnifying glass and looks at it. He then jumps in shock. Sol: There's a message! then begins to read it outloud. Sol: "Open a closet upstairs to heed my call, Veil your moves from one and all." Paper: Upstairs it is then gentlemen. Sol: 'Lets um... take care of something first though. cleans up the glass and puts it in a hazardous material basket. Toon then hangs back up the periodic table picture on the wall, where it looks like nothing ever happened. It then cuts to the hall. Paper, Sol, and Toon burst out of the Morgue, and push Nick and Bloxx to the wall. Nick smiles and says to Bloxx something. 'Nick: Guess the Morgue didn't have anything after all. However if you're really willing to check, that's fine. Until then, hasta la vista... you beach. runs with them as Bloxx looks around, and then goes into the Morgue. Meanwhile, Paper, Nick, Sol, and Toon exit the basement level and catch up with Dark and Ermac exit the area, looking around. Jon runs past them, and goes to the staircase to the basement level, and even further the Morgue. Dark: Where are yo- Paper: To the second floor. Ermac: 'Toon? 'Toon: Ermac, for the future of both our team and Paper's team, we must elminate the enemy that is known as Bloxx and Jon. Ermac: Whatever you say, bossman. begin to head upstairs as it cuts back to the Morgue. Jon: The Enemy has retreated to the upstairs region of the manor. I suggest we follow. looks around the Morgue, thinking. Bloxx: 'Something isn't right... 'Jon: Bloxx? is still thinking before he relents. Bloxx: So, where EXACTLY are they heading? cuts to everyone looking for closets. Soon, Nick opens a closet, to find 8 tableclothes folded in a closet. He whispers over to Paper and Ermac. Nick: 'Guys, I found it. and Paper get the rest of the groups over to the closet, where they pull two tableclothes and begin reading them. 'Ermac: " When I’m starving for Science, its here were I’m fed. I’m locked in a safe place but think blue not red. The Key to the Code is 1-2-3-4. Keep it to yourself, what’s behind the door. " Toon: This has to be it. Paper: Nick and Dark, I need you to distract Jon and Bloxx. Sol: I'll join them. they hear footsteps coming up the main staircase. Toon: Quickly, put them back in the closet and pretend you're still looking! throw the tableclothes into the closet and pretend they're still looking. Bloxx and Jon arrive, and look into an empty closet. Paper, Toon, and Ermac quietly walk around towards the staircase, and then hurry down. Bloxx and Jon attempt to enter the closet with the tableclothes in them, but the three bouncers stop them. Jon: Nick, my former teammate, Dark my replacement, and Sol the enemy I demand you step aside. Sol: Oh sure. Whatever. Jon: Well... thank you. Sol: Wait, you seriously thought I was gonna let you pass? Dang you are stupid. angry: I'm... Not... STUPID! cuts to Ermac arriving at the library door. He opens it and enters the room as the airhorn sounds. It then shows Ermac in the library, looking around, and finding the safe. He presses 1, 2, 3, and 4 before pressing enter. The safe opens up, and Ermac takes out a blueprint. On the blueprint, it says EVIL PLANS TO KILL GUEST. Ermac: Step One: Rig Cynaide Gas. Step Two: Place under Stove Top. Step Three: Secure Under Stove Top and reattach Burner's Knob. So that's how he did it... puts the blueprint away and exits the safe. He exits out of the Library, and motions everyone to follow him to the Kitchen. Bloxx and Jon are left in the Grand Room... alone... with nothing to use. Ermac: Okay so let me just rap this up quickly. Killer rigs the stove with Cyanide. DF walks in, presses the pad, and makes the dumbwaiter activate. As DF turns it on, the stove shoots out Cyanide, killing him. The dumbwaiter opens, the cougar comes out, and attacks the dead body, before taking the steak in its mouth. Paper: It all makes sense. I had suspected that C and N was Cyanide, but I needed to know more. This proves my theory. Toon: We all agree once more to keep this out of Bloxx and Jon's hands, right? else: Agreed. cuts to Bloxx and Jon in the Grand Room. Bloxx: Okay so the riddle had said " Many of my past kills have been elemental; Now find a clue that is most fundamental. Run to the place where my victims lay dead, go C and then N and you may be in red. " Now the victims lay dead had to be the morgue so it was something in the Morgue. What was in the Morgue that had to do with elements? Jon: Hmm... wait, elements... like science. Periodic table. Bloxx: C and N! I know it means something... Jon: The riddle... it usually gives us the murder weapons or tells us how it happened... and Jon look worried as they ponder in the Grand Room. ---- montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- Sol: '''I feel confident enough that Nick and My Plan worked to perfection... ---- Toon: I hope that Paper hasn't backstabbed me... ---- Paper:' I hope that the alliance will have worked, otherwise I will make sure Nick faces my wrath. ---- 'Bloxx:' I'm nervous like hell, I just hope I have more then Jon. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Toon thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- 'Toon:' Another murder, another person gone. I personally hate you. cuts to Bloxx 'Bloxx:' So you brought a cougar in the night, and snuck him into the house. cuts to Jon 'Jon:' With the cougar, you put him into the dumbwaiter, and put a pressure pad at the edge of the door, turning on the dumbwaiter, sending it down, and letting it open. cuts to Nick 'Nick:' But the cougar was a red herring. You rigged the stove top by putting in a case of cyanide. cuts to Paper 'Paper: When DF got the raw steak, he went to the kitchen... cuts to Ermac '''Ermac: Activated the pressure pad, turning on the dumbwaiter and sending it down as he turned the knob... cuts to Dark Dark: 'And a thing of Cyanide went to his face, killing him. cuts to Sol 'Sol: 'He fell to the ground as the Cougar arrived, stepped on him, messing up his body as he reached for the steak and ate it. returns to Toon. 'Toon: It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Bloxx Bloxx: It was Toon, in the Kitchen with the Cougar. cuts to Jon Jon: It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Nick Nick: 'It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Paper 'Paper: It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Ermac Ermac: It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Dark Dark: ' It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. cuts to Sol 'Sol: It was Bloxx, in the Kitchen with the Cyanide. ---- camera cuts to outside Wikia Manor, zooming away. It cuts to everyone entering the dining room, finding Prime ribs and Scallops. Sol: 'Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. begins to eat, but not one person says a word. Charles then walks in grimly. 'Charles: Gentlemen, it looks like you don't like your cuts of meat. In fact, your silence is grim. The Killer has a message. One of you have revealed the beast inside you, and he would like to give his congrats. Congratulations.... Jonathan! Jon: Whoa. angry: 'Wait, what? 'Charles: Jon, you will remain alive. As for the rest of you, you shall listen and find how the lies caused DF to have a beastly demise. music plays as Charles voiceovers. voiceover: DF had to die, because he was a threat to me. Suspcious, I know. shows the killer, in black clothes, wearing a black mask covering their face. The Killer drives a car onto the grounds, and there's a box inside. voiceover: It was quite simple. I hid the Cougar in the dumbwaiter, while placing a pressure pad at the door, which gave more then enough time for the cougar to come down, the dumbwaiter door to open and for my trick to play. But that wasn't the true death, was it? No. shows the Killer, rigging the Stove top. voicover: I rigged the stove top, playing my clever trick by swiching the gas with another. Cyanide, the true culprit. cuts to DF turning the knob, and the Cyanide shooting upwards at DF's face. He attempts to breath, but he begins get dizzy. He turns around and sees the cougar before he falls. voiceover: DF turned the knob, got the whiff, and fell to the ground... but not before he faced the cougar, and saw the last thing ever, with his eyes. cougar attacks his body, drags him around, then lets go and puts the steak in his mouth. It cuts back to the dinning room Charles's next paragraph. voiceover: However, after the Cougar assulted his body and made sure he was dead, he revealed his true motives. He didn't want DF, but rather the steak. I hope you enjoyed my juice murder, I wanted it to be one you could sink your teeth into. back in the dining room as everyone begisn to lose their appetite. Charles: Beastly regards, The Killer. Toon: Holy sheet. then begins to pass out letters to everyone. Charles: As for the rest of you, you will either get ALIVE letters or IN DANGER. There will be at least TWO IN DANGERS, but there can always be more…. gets the letters and Charles starts. Charles: 'Sol. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. 'Charles: Paper. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Toon. Toon: Well here we go.... opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: 'Bloxx opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Toon: I’m sorry, man. Actually I'm not. Bloxx: Shut up. Charles: Dark opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: 'Nick slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Dark: Sorry Nick. then says something else. Charles: I also have an extra message. There will be a Cook-out near the garden during noon. Should you survive the night, be prepared to get a little grease on your arms. Toon: That's never good. leaves the room as everyone prepares to go to sleep. Commerical ' cuts to Nick looking around his room, making sure everything is nice and locked. 'Nick: I only have myself to blame for getting the card. However, if Bloxx is the killer, then at least everyone else will know the truth. ---- Bloxx: 'I'm really annoyed right now. So help me, if I live, then I will do everything I can to win the million dollars. ---- cuts to Noon. Everyone is cooking different meats and food as the smell of food goes into the air. It cuts to Jon and Paper talking. 'Paper: The plan appears to have worked. You joined Bloxx and helped ice him out. Jon: Yes, making sure he didn't get any info was hard but I felt like we needed to strike him hard. Paper: Welcome back to the team, Jon. I'm glad Operation: Death Squad appears to have succeeded. I only hope that it is Bloxx who dies, and not Nick. someone screams extremely loud. Paper: What the hell? looks with Paper as they see something coming towards them. It's Bloxx, screaming while his entire body is covered in flames. Bloxx: OH MY GO-----AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE PROMETHEUS, HELP ME-AAHHHHHH! continues to run about, heading towards the manor. Charles is bringing drinks when Bloxx runs past him, and jumps straight down into the pool, where he sinks down. As everyone runs over, they see the body at the bottom of the pool. Bloxx is now dead. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 6 OF MURDER...... THIS DUDE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!! Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed Bloxx in the comment section below! Toon Paper Dark Sol Ermac Jon Nick Category:MURDER